


Better now?

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: For my best friend <3





	Better now?

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend <3

It was quite a beautiful day. The sun was out, sky blue and the birds chirping in the trees around the city. To the left a small park, to the right a tiny, cozy looking cafe.  
I decided to got to the park first. Who knew how long the weather would be this great? Sunset was just two hours away.   
Not far into the park I spotted a squirrel, munching on a few nuts. Slowly I approached the animal, kneeling down a few feet away to take some pictures with my beloved camera.

Something or someone suddenly ran me over, I landed right on my face. My camera went flying the moment I got pushed with sheer force. I tried getting up, grabbing my glasses that thankfully didn’t break. I spotted my black camera in the grass just at the second someone tried grabbing it.

  
„Hey. Get your fucking hands away from my baby!“ I shouted way louder than I really wanted to.  
The hands retreated slowly. „Sorry.“   
I turned my head up, looking at the person that just spoke. His round, big blue eyes focused on me as his hands slipped into the pockets of his dark denim jeans. I knew that face but at first I couldn’t think of where I had seen it before.

When I realized that I was still sitting on the dirty ground I felt ashamed. I stumbled up to my feet, feeling something dripping down my face.  
„May my _fucking hands_ help you, lovely lady?“ He said, a smirk on his lips. I nodded and he helped me clean up my face and my hands. „Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was running.“ He chewed on his lower lip.  
„It’s okay. Sorry for being rude. But my camera means the world to me.“ I laughed a little bit nervous. „I’m y/n.“  
„Nice to meet you, y/n. I’m Sebastian. You can call me Seb if you want to.“   
That was the moment I realized who he was. I was damn close to just fainting then and there. Knees shaking, voice lost and my heart beating like I just ran a marathon.

  
„You okay?“ His voice sounded a little worried as he grabbed my wrist. „Maybe you need some medical attention?!“ Slowly he guided me to the nearest bench, sitting down next to me. I was still unable to say something. Or let’s be honest. I just tried to _not_ say something.

  
„Hey… y/n… hey. Are you okay?“ He asked once again and I just nodded, staring into his beautiful eyes. It was like the world around us faded into a colourful nothing.   
„Maybe a kiss would fix me…“ I whispered, cheeks burning the second the words left my lips.

  
And then his lips touched mine. Seb's hand in my neck, the other one tangled with mine as we deepened the kiss.   
When we parted breathlessly he smiled at me. „Better now?“   
„A little bit…“ I mumbled, smirking.  
„I'm gonna take care of you…“ Seb licked his lips before kissing me once again.


End file.
